


第二天

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 虽然爱我吧之类的话说不出口，但是明天也先试着——算是27话纪念（？）dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	第二天

所以当他们重新在对战场会面时，他俩看着对方，其中一人心想，怎么又回到了这里。这人是丹帝。他看着周围，觉得他见到的一切熟悉得不行，可他毕竟在这儿当了好几年的冠军。有几秒钟，他们进入了那种特别的空间里，裁判的声音消失了，回归成巴拉巴拉巴拉无意义的空气的震动，周围被广域防守挡在外头的观众脸挤着脸，嘴巴一张一合，然后连嘴巴带脸一起簌地消失。就他，他和奇巴纳，面对面地站着。只要他俩都伸出手，他们就能握住手，然后像某些时候一样使劲一扯，力气更大的那一侧就胜利了。输的那个被扯到大力气的那个一侧，他们的手就能握住。

他们没有伸出手。

“我跑遍整个世界，总算又逮到你了，”奇巴纳说。

“你真了不起，”丹帝说，“最后还是来到了我面前。”

“是吧？”

“然后我们就能再次对战了。在全新的地方大战一场。”

“不对吧，你说错了一点。”

“哪里不对吗？”

“这里是老地方。你从始至终没有离开过啊。”

奇巴纳抬起眼，往上看了看。他朝上空努努嘴。丹帝抬起头，往他比划的方向看去。一成不变的永恒的宫门竞技场在他的四面八方牢牢地压来，将他固定在此处。

他心想并说：“这样也没什么不好的。”他说完，看到他的对手耸了耸肩，说“随你便”。只不过那根本不是“随你便”该有的样子。他看到那双水鸭色的眼睛盯着他，颜色越来越深，同时也越来越亮。那种颜色也叫碧色，但他觉得这词不够顺口，因此几乎没用。有一次有谁和他这么说过，或许是卡芜，但更大几率是上一届比赛后在伽勒尔逗留了一段时间的阿渡说的，因为这事让他印象够深，尽管也不至于到记得一清二楚的程度。

那个人的眼睛是碧色的，说的人描述了一番。

是说拳关道馆的馆主吗？丹帝问，那是水鸭色吧。

水鸭色？那人问。

碧色？丹帝反问。

看来是同一种颜色。他们点点头。

这种事情真的发生过吗？或许一切只是他的既视感。

“担心我的主场优势太大吗？”丹帝说。

奇巴纳撇了撇嘴，从鼻子里笑了声。太阳正好在他头顶，照得丹帝眯起眼睛。年轻的道馆馆主张开嘴，于是时间猛地穿梭到他俩还在更衣室里的十七点四十七分，两个时间点发生了几乎相同的事情，起码对丹帝来说是这样。他或许自己已经经历了这样的事情无数次，起码有上百次，或许有三千次，三千场一模一样的战斗发生在宫门竞技场，因此他说了同一句话三千次。

“就让你见识一下吧，”丹帝说，但他还没说完。他还要再说下半句，但是奇巴纳这人突然跳出来，一脚踢断了芭蕾舞小人偶的发条，还把那装有精细零件的底座踩了个稀巴烂，徒留上头的石头才跳个半截的天鹅湖就停了下来。他抓着芭蕾舞小人偶丹帝，把他贴在胸口上。

奇巴纳说：“嘘。”

他还说：“在追上本大爷之前就别说这些了。”

他问：“你能做到吗？”

“我追上你什么？”丹帝问。但奇巴纳没有解释，只是用那副明白一切的眼神看着他。

“为什么？”他又问。奇巴纳用没戴手套的那只手扫开他的刘海，吻了吻他的额头，还是没说话。

更衣室里有些闷热，空调似乎坏了，没什么冷气，他觉得至少有二十九度，不通风，湿润的空气全被锁在了屋子里，还酿着汗闷久了的酸臭气。但他进门前才刚看过温度指示，上面明明白白写着二十五度，风已经开到了最大。他心想，这样不够，还差得远。奇巴纳的下巴碰到他的眉心，他闭上了眼睛。那人亲吻完退开，他的额头和眉骨、鼻梁却开始发麻，到最后变得又痒又麻，让他有些想笑。他的后背在冒汗。

风不够，奇巴纳的嘴唇离开得太快，他再次站在竞技场上，单独属于他们俩的空间咻地消失，他之前听不到的所有声音突然灌向他，直接将他淹没。他倒也习惯了，在声音的大洋河上漂浮，转一圈还能回到远处。裁判说，那么，准备开始比赛。他们俩背对彼此，走向自己的位置，准备让憋得慌的搭档大闹一场。但那样哪够？不仅要大闹一番，还要疯了似地把视线中的一切都破坏，破坏后再用碎片重建出什么。那样还不够。还要尖叫大喊，直到他们俩和他们的宝可梦都精疲力尽，再也无法动弹。但就算到了那程度，也还应该有更多的什么。不是胜负。

丹帝猛地吸了一口气。他因为能比赛而笑得太狠，竟然忘记向奇巴纳保证了。也可能他已经保证过，只是颠来倒去的时间搅乱了他的记忆。他同时在三千场比赛的对战场上，他在一部分比赛中找到了奇巴纳，时间轴越往后拉，那个年轻馆主便越常用在更衣室里、在刚刚的竞技场和他面对面时露出的眼神看他，仿佛他知道了什么丹帝本人不知道的丹帝的秘密。他连忙说：“我保证，无敌的冠军一定追上你，”尽管他自己并不清楚到底要在哪方面追上他，甚至都不知道追上是什么意思，因为往往他往后看，或者是斜后方，他总能看到奇巴纳。所以他说着话，困惑地皱了皱眉。他说完才下定了决心，发誓要花最短的时间追上奇巴纳。

他想起来了。在更衣室中他已经说过这句话，因此或许刚刚说话的丹帝就是在更衣室里信誓旦旦立下保证的丹帝。他大概已经说了三千次，或许是因为这个，他转过身和奇巴纳再次面对面时，他和他隔着几十米的距离，本该让丹帝看不清那人的表情，但他将原因归于他的好眼神，他看见奇巴纳又盯着他，似乎在等他过去。

这之间只有几十米的距离啊。他为什么不过去？丹帝差点真的过去了，但裁判突然吹了声哨，他又回到了竞技场，而不是同时存在于更衣室、竞技场、几天甚至几年前的拳关市。他们为了比赛好几天没见，也可能有足足一个月，他分不清这些时间的区别，就像他分不清不同时间的不同地点。许多时候他觉得自己无处不在，他听见奇巴纳在他的耳边低声地说“本大爷觉得我们应该……”，同时发现自己正在对他说“待在这里”，随后一动眼珠，这些场景变得模糊，他看见奇巴纳一只手抓着精灵球，一只手狠狠地假借握手掐他的手，而他自己也在掐那只手，他心想那真是很漂亮的手套，他想把它脱下来。

他们好一段时间没见，倒不是因为不这样做就无法产生对战时该有的心情，只是因为他们不由自主地离开了。在那些大型的公式赛前他们总会这样。好像它们把他俩分离，但是每每重新站在竞技场中，哪怕不是对战场上，只是在更衣室里，或者在走廊的哪一处，甚至在卫生间里，他们只要看到彼此便立刻无法分开。

“这是引力，”奇巴纳解释说。他是在什么时候解释的？

“我好像听你说过，”丹帝说。

听者已经习惯了他这副模样似的，“嗯”了一声，又继续说了下去。“所有事物都是有引力的，当然地心引力在我们能近距离接触到的引力中算是最大的，但你身上也有引力，本大爷身上也有引力。所以东西会碰在一起，你这家伙没办法把手从我身上挪开，我看着你就不可能移开眼。”

可是你的嘴唇离开了，丹帝想。他差点说出了这话，但又觉得那不是他说的话，而应该是一个十岁的小女孩说的，那孩子和他长着一模一样的脸，但是头发更长，个子更矮些。那是谁？丹帝大吃一惊，他不记得有见到过任何一个长成那样的人。她好像没有名字。她不是赫普。她不是丹帝。她说这话时也可能长大了一些，因为那不像是十岁的孩子说的。

她突然被他抛在脑后，因为比赛开始了。丹帝把精灵球扔出去，喷火龙嚎叫着在空中拍打翅膀。在对战场的另一侧，铝钢龙张嘴喊着，金属的声音在他的喊声里来回震荡，破了音似地变得尖锐到甚至有些刺耳。他一喊出声，丹帝又开始觉得不满足。他喊得不够大声，不够靠近，他的气势还不够，好像他根本没打算和丹帝这个冠军大战一场，哪怕周围的观众来自世界各地。丹帝心想，他们怎么能够这么过分。他愤怒起来，气得浑身发抖，回到他手里的精灵球被他捏得吱呀地呻吟，快被他捏得迸裂成两半。他听到那嘎吱嘎吱的声音才想到收起它。

喷火龙瞥了他一眼。

“用龙爪，”他说。

突然间，铝钢龙的声音变了。

他抢先一步挥动爪子，速度快得惊人，风被他劈成碎片，咻咻地在同伴的怀里哭嚎。连喷火龙也没有反应过来似的。丹帝呼了口气，吸一口气，再呼出去，余光看到自己的手在颤抖。他吃了一惊，意识到这不是愤怒，而是他那在三千场战斗中来来回回穿梭越攒越多的兴奋劲。但是没有人追上来。但是他没有追赶任何人。在更衣室里，奇巴纳握着他的手伸进衣服底下。他没有挣扎，也没有用力。他想象那些深色的皮肤，发现他可以在不同的场合看到它们，他看到在烈日下沾着汗、海水和沙子的奇巴纳的皮肤，同时看到在深夜里将他吸进去一样的黑洞般的奇巴纳的皮肤，同时看到在灯光下因没有体毛而格外光滑的奇巴纳的皮肤，他用指尖非常非常轻地触摸那层皮肤的表面，奇巴纳便会咯咯地笑起来，像只动物一样摊开光溜溜的身子。

奇巴纳的手停下了。丹帝又回到了更衣室。他的手被摊开，手掌贴在奇巴纳的胸口上，在靠左侧的心脏正上方。奇巴纳那只比他的手指更长、手掌更大的手按在他的手背上。他通过震动听见奇巴纳的心跳声。

咚咚咚咚咚咚咚。

这不是平时的跳动速度。这是他们要疯了时的跳动速度。

“感觉到了吧，”奇巴纳说。

“我也好紧张又激动不已。”

“我不是说这个。起码不止是说这个。算了，你先记住这个感觉，虽然你都已经听过好几百次了。”

“我已经听过好几百次了吗？”

“你是傻子吗？别问这种问题了。”

这句话出现的同时，奇巴纳在对战场的另一侧对他比口型：傻子。他的犬牙抵在嘴唇上，嘴角往上扯着，似乎就要开始野兽般洋洋得意地咆哮。丹帝不该觉得吃惊的。他的劲敌就应该是这样：在每一场比赛中都让他睁大眼睛，不敢相信自己看到的。丹帝下达这个指令，那个指令，然后扭了扭胯。内裤太紧了，绷得他的注意力偶尔会跑到他的两腿之间，对他自己说：哇。他没法多动，一动便会让那儿变得更硬，妨碍他为对战沉醉。

他又看见奇巴纳在说他是个傻子。

他不明白。

他在喉咙里咕噜地笑了一声。

“现在就要是冠军时刻，”他说。

“我说了，别说那些，”奇巴纳说，“说点不一样的给本大爷听。不一样的，没人听过的，你从没说过的。你知道自己说过什么吗？我以前也这样过。每一次都说一样的话，简直像是进入无限的循环一样。回头想想都吓死我了。想起本大爷的心跳。你听过的。这些话你听了就过去也就算了，但你这家伙要是敢忘记这种只为你跳得那么猛的心跳声，你就看着办吧。”

“我没有忘记，”丹帝发誓。

他们又不在竞技场了。他们哪会在竞技场上说这种话。他们那时站在通往更衣室的走廊里，一个靠左，一个靠右，背着各自的包，本来正要去两个不同侧的更衣室的，却因为引力动弹不得。奇巴纳突然抓住他的手，手指穿过指缝，把他牢牢地抓住。

这是他第一次又是第三千次被那样抓着走向现实。走向奇巴纳的那一侧更衣室。奇巴纳继续说了下去：“现在你知道方法了，别迷路了啊。用这方法绝对能离开这里的。你自己试试看吧。”

他到底在说什么？丹帝想。挎包拍着他的屁股，好像在催他。他不想再想这个了。比赛就在眼前，再过一个小时，他就要进入竞技场的正中央。人群欢呼。宝可梦嚎叫。他和奇巴纳如他们俩所愿在全世界面前展现赤裸裸的他们俩，因为那当下只有丹帝和奇巴纳两人存在，他俩想做什么都可以。但他又不想不再想。他觉得不够。当他停下思考，奇巴纳就会松开手，他就要孤零零地站在原地，同时在三千个地方存在却不记得任何一处。他到底是谁？他做过什么？他可以做什么？他停不下来，因为他不仅想要那只手，还想要他的整一个奇巴纳。

“我，”丹帝说。

“我爱，”他又努力了一下。

“我爱对战，”丹帝说。

奇巴纳转过头对他笑了。他没有松开手，只捏了捏他。

“就差一点了，说不定你明天就能做到。加把劲，快追上本大爷吧。”他说。


End file.
